metalwaltzfandomcom-20200222-history
Base
Introduction In Panzer Waltz you must manage and upgrade the various facilities in your base if you want to progress in the game and develop advanced tanks and technologies. Levelling up your facilities also provides you access to certain features, such as work (or lifestyle). Headquarters "The Headquarters is the heart of the base, upgrading it provides a variety of services. Within the HQ is a mini production plant, producing the necessary fuel used by Metal Maidens. Strangely, during water and electrical outages, production of fuel never halts. It's thought that the plant uses some kind of bizarre production method, allowing a semi-permanent production of fuel..." Upgrading the headquarters is essential to base development as other facilities require a certain HQ level to be upgraded. You must meet a certain commander level to upgrade, and upgrades are expensive and lengthy. Upgrading the HQ increases the base silver capacity, the maximum amount of petrol you can hold and the petrol produced per hour. Silver Mine "You can dig for silver coins here, although we don't know why silver coins keep piling up here. Upgrading it will increase silver coin production per hour. Unharvested silver coins will proportionally affect how much silver you lose to others. Please make sure to harvest your silver coins whenever possible!" Upgrading the silver mine increases the maximum number of silver coins the mine can hold, and it increases the number of silver coins mine per hour. The more silver you have held in the mine, the more silver you will lose when a player clashes against you and wins. Silver Vault "The vault is used to keep silver coins relatively safe, upgrading it can increase max silver coin capacity. While not as tight as Fort Knowx, but it can keep others from plundering your silver coins. When attacked by others, a small portion of silver will be taken from your vault." Upgrading the silver vault increases the maximum amount of silver coins you can hold in total. Iron Mine "Able to detect and excavate rare iron variants, upgrading it will increase the output of iron. These mines are closely guarded so don't worry about it being looted or plundered!" Upgrading the iron mine increases the maxmium capacity of iron the mine can hold, and increases the amount of iron produced per hour. Iron can be spent at the source or material forge. Naval Port "Constructing a naval port is considered a necessity. Everyday, from all sorts of places comes all sorts of goods. Upgrading the naval port will increase the amount of goods carried. Being the main place for trading goods, commanders like to come and browse around occasionally." The naval port is a facility that periodically provides tanks, food, equipment and other valuable resources. Each item can be purchased with silver, and the number of items brought in each time is determined by the level of your port. A level 1 port has 5 slots, and a level 8 port has the maximum of 12 slots. Stock will automatically refresh after a number of hours, but you can receive a number of emergency requests (the number determined by the port level) each day. Emergency requests cost an increasing amount of silver, and bring a new wave of stock. Alternatively, you can refresh the stock for 60 iron. Service Station "Metal Maides require a particular substance to recove their stamina produced here, it won't even stop production even during upgrades. The ingredients are a closely guarded military secret. According to unconfirmed reports, some people have witnessed mysterious, masked individuals gathering here at night." The service station produces milk, and upgrading it increases the maximum milk capacity and the amount of milk produced per hour. The service station also unlocks the lifestyle/work feature after Volume 6 Chapter 2. This allows you to send your maidens out on various jobs in an attempt to gather food, silver or precious resources. BWMG Depot "Though a system of high-tech facilities, this depot can produce a multitude of military equipment and materials. Due to secret parameters and technologies, only senior commanders are authorized permission to use." The BWMG Depot can be unlocked at HQ level 12, and can produce different pieces of equipment and even metal maidens. Upon unlocking the BWMG, you also unlock three new resources: Iridium, Tritium and Dextrose (IRID/TRIT/DEXT. These resources are slowly produced over time (amount depends on your BWMG level) but also have a chance of dropping in certain chapters. Unlocking the BWMG also grants access to catalysts. Catalysts are used to speed up the refactoring process and regenerate slowly over time. Unlocking the BWMG also unlocks new options in the store, allowing you to purchase boosts/quantites of DEXT, IRID and TRIT with gold, and exchanging these resources along with corn for crafting materials, food, milk and fuels. The level of your BWMG Depot determines the blueprint level of any produced maidens: *Level 1 BWMG produces maidens up to N4 blueprints *Level 2 BWMG produces maidens up to N5 blueprints *Level 3 BWMG produces maidens up to N6 blueprints Category:Tutorial